Mobile devices such as camera phones are increasingly common. These mobile devices may be capable of acquiring, storing, transmitting, and presenting text, images, video and audio data. Thus, more and more people are using their mobile devices to record daily experiences. For example, camera phones are often used by users to record images of various locations visited during a travel excursion. However, while users frequently desire to share text, images, and other data related to their daily experiences with their friends using their mobile devices, such tasks may prove to be complex and cumbersome. For example, in order for a user to share photographs taken with a camera phone, the user may spend a considerable amount of time selecting, transferring, arranging, editing and/or tagging the photographs for presentation on a blogging website. Such inconvenience may reduce a user's desire to share daily experiences as captured by a mobile device, or may result in a user sharing image, video, or audio data of his or her experiences in a haphazard and incoherent manner. Moreover, due to the fact that mobile devices generally have small displays and user interfaces, the tasks associated with composing and arranging media content for display on blogging website in real-time or near real-time may be especially difficult.